Adventure Time: Cant take the heat
by Story Dude86
Summary: Ice king plays tape from when he went into the Flame kingdom to retrieve his demonic eye.


Adventure time: Cant take the heat

**In this story, Ice king is a detective again speaking 1st person while searching for his demonic eye in the Fire kingdom. This is also my first Fan fiction.**

Hey Gunther I found another tape recorder and it goes like this:

It was evening where I saw the beautiful Princess Bubblegum. Every time I look at her, I feel like I'm chewing Delicious candy he he. Ah but Finn and Jake are talking to her! I must sneak up on her and catch her slowly. It's time to get in the princess nabbing machine. Brrrrmmmm Brrrrmmm Brrrmmm Brrmmmmm Squeak.

'Ice king what are you doing running around making car noises' said Finn questioning my princess nabbing schemes as usual.

'Oh hey Finn I'm Just going to by some candy from the Candy kingdom'

'You just said you we were questioning you Princess nabbing scheme' said Jake. Man these heroes are smart...

'Thank you'

'That wasn't a compliment Jake and... I was going to by some bubblegum... I mean toffee yes I mean toffee'

'Dude we now your trying to steal the princess again!' Finn looked at me furious in the eye and I took 2 steps back and... Run away!

Drats! Why cant I be loved WHYYYYYYYY! wait... then I had a master plan to use my demonic eye to make several copies of me who would beat up Finn and Jake and the PRINCESS WOULD BE MINE! YE-HE-HE-HE-HE! But wait where is my demonic eye where is it?

'Gunther did you steal my demonic eye again?!'

'Wenk Wenk'

'Nooo you say? Alright all penguins line up! Which one of you took my wizard eye?!'

But wait, I see Flambo outside my window taking my demonic eye back to the... *GASP* THE FIRE KINGDOM! I had no choice but to go after him. I cant ask Flambo for the flame shield like Finn does to date his girlfriend because we're enemy's. I am sneaking towards to the Fire kingdom where the guards are. I went up to them to try reason with them by being polite.

'Hello get out of the way losers I got to get my Demonic eye.'

'Beat it pip squeak!'

The guards were very rude but I wasn't going to let them stop me from getting my demonic eye.

'Alright move it you dumb guards i'm royalty and I need to get my Demonic eye'

'Get out of here old man'

Wow! No matter how polite I was, they would still not let me in. That service was definitely not as what Finn and Jake would say, Algebraig, smozow, Mathematical and what not but that's really besides the point. I was forced to use my awesome ice ninja move to show em what I'm made of.

'Ice Nunchucks'

'Fire Breath' The guard had a lucky move... I forgot my powers ain't very effective agents fire people. I decided to sneak my way in

'What's this guy still going here?'

'I don't know but it's pretty stupid the way is running up to us like that'.

'Should we beat him up again?'

'Lets'

Man sneaking in the Fire kingdom is hard, my arms and legs hurt because of those guards I need to higher people like that to help capture princesses. I decided to fly inside the Fire kingdom but I needed to park my car first Beep Beep! Arrrghhh the temperature was extremely painful I mean they could use like a million air conditioners or more then that... 2 air conditioners! I saw the Flame King... my arch enemy... yeaaahhhh... I would stick ice in his ears and...

'Guards who is this blue bearded freak?' Boomed the Ice king. He was scary and his clothes made him look fat. I could feel myself melting away right...

'I'm fat hey?! well how about a fat punishment! Guards of with his head!

'I know you have my Demonic eye old man. Give it up or I shall... strike menacing poses at you!'

But then I was grabbed by the guards.

'I need the demonic eye to dominate the water kingdom. You see us Fire people have been at war with the war kingdom ever since the ending of the Great mushroom war.'

The Great Mushroom war? why did that sound so familiar all of a sudden? Anyway...

'I see why the water kingdom hates you! Because you kill their relatives which is Ice!

I felt like I was about to die but I couldn't give up.

'I really need my demonic eye back, there is this girl named Princess Bubblegum and she means allot to me. I need it to prevent Finn and Jake from stopping me from capturing princess and... Flambo can you give the Flame shield.' I hoped for a yes a sweet sweet yes.

'All right just a sec'. Oh my grod do my eyes... or ears... or eyes deceive me? He gave me the Flame shield and and I was revived completely! It was a miracle! And I was able to kill the guards.

'Al right ignore how I accidentally killed your guards and please return my Demonic eye and I would help you fight the Water Kingdom'. I had no choice but to fight against my relatives but I finally got my demonic eye back! Now to send an attack on Finn and Jakes house.

All right all you handsome clones, you got to fight Finn and Jake tonight... but know this, you could only punch them not him kick them or try to kill em so only hit them because I don't want another Hitman incident like scorcher.'

While they where doing whatever they where doing, I spied on Bubblegum and captured her for a date. It was totally Algebraig except she kept yelling at me to untie her and to let her go. After my date with Bubblegum, I decided to take her back to the Ice kingdom to hang out some more but when I returned to the Ice kingdom, Finn and Jake were there and they looked mad and...

OW OW OW! FINN JAKE STOP! OW IT HURTS SO BAD!

So what did you think of the tape Gunther? I finely got a date with Bubblegum!

'Wenk Wenk'

Yeah but I got beaten up by Finn and Jake again aye?

'Wenk'


End file.
